The Book of Marvel
by Bvega42
Summary: During their adventures of the Book of Adventures. The Mane 7 discovered a similar book, with the same abilities. And will meet some of the legendary heroes ever. (During the events of the Book of Adventures.)


In the land of Equestria, lives 7 ponies and a dragon.

Twilight Sparkle: Leader of the group, and powerful with magic.

Applejack: A western style pony, and very honest.

Rainbow Dash: A tomboyish Pegasus, and a loyal high speed flying stunt devil.

Pinkie Pie: A party loving pony, and enjoys laughing.

Fluttershy: A shy and kind Pegasus, and good with animals, big or small.

Rarity: A fashionista Unicorn, and generous.

Starlight Glimmer: A Unicorn that was once an enemy of the Mane 7, and once took cutie marks. But now reformed.

Spike: A Dragon and is Twilight's personal assistant.

For many weeks, they've been on adventures in a book called the Book of Adventures. So far, they had 18 in it. But there are still many more to come.

But what if...

They found another book, similar but is all heroes.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Equestria, and Twilight was in her library re-shelving a row of books. A few days have pass since their last adventure in the Book of Adventures. She has just added the last 3 books, when suddenly one of them fell to the ground.

"Hmm." Twilight used her magic to lift it up.

But just before she could place in the shelf, the front cover of the book got her immediate interest.

The book's front cover was all red, and it sport one word on it.

MARVEL.

"Huh, I wonder what this is?" Twilight questioned.

* * *

A few minutes later, the others have met Twilight and the throne room to look at the book that Twilight recently called it the Book of Marvel.

"So, what do you think it's about?" Spike asked.

"I'm not sure." Twilight said. "I just found it."

"I actually like the red color on it." Rainbow said.

"It's does look very stunning." Rarity said.

"Does it say anything inside?" Starlight asked.

Twilight opens the book, and there was some interesting chapters names.

"Iron Man, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger." Rainbow said.

"Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-Man." Twilight said.

"Doctor Strange, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Black Panther." Spike said.

The book itself wasn't as thick as the Book of Adventures, only has 15 chapters, but strangely the 16th was was blank.

"Strange, the last section is all blank." Twilight looking at the last few pages.

"It doesn't look much." Rainbow said.

"Is anyone else getting a familiar feeling?" Applejack asked. "Cause this almost feels like when we found the Book of Adventures."

"It actually almost kinda does." Starlight said.

Then suddenly the book closed on it's own.

"Uh, who closed the book?" Rarity asked uneasily.

"I don't think it was us." Fluttershy said.

Then, a sound was heard, and then a voice.

 _"There was an idea, to bring together, a group of remarkable people."_

 _"To see if we could become... something more."_

 _"So when they needed us, we could find the balance."_

 _"That they never could."_

And then images of hero like figures appeared.

And then, the Book of Marvel showed a symbol of some kind of an A.

And then, all was silent.

"Whoa." Pinkie said breathless.

"Something tell's me we might get some amazing coming up." Rainbow smirked.

"You might be right, this could be something like the Book of Adventures." Twilight said.

"Will I'm pretty sure we handle any kind of trouble they'll throw at us." Spike said.

"Well, then there's only one way the find out." Starlight said.

"I guess soon, we'll be dealing with new adventures." Twilight said.

"Hmm, something tell's me we might have to suit up with some." Rarity said.

"Then let's be ready." Twilight said.

For the Mane 7, the beginning of a new adventure.

Is under way.

* * *

IN MEMORY

OF

STAN LEE

1922-2018

THE MAN WHO CREATED EVERY DC AND MARVEL CHARACTER WE KNOWN OF.

MAY HIM FOREVER BE HONORED, AND LOVED.

AND REST IN PEACE.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I've been planning this story for a few months, and after hearing what happen to Stan Lee. I finally decided to bring it live.**

 **Of course this is like the Book of Adventures, but with one difference.**

 **Instead of the whole group, each chapter will be a solo or a pairing adventure. Best way to suit their personalities.**

 **And Avengers and Age of Ultron will not be in this story, but in Book of Adventures.**

 **Also, I'm planning a sequel story of the Book of Marvel. Between Ant-Man 2 and Captain Marvel.**

 **My Little Pony: Infinity War.**

 **Now, first off who would be perfect for the 1st hero of this story, Iron Man.**


End file.
